


The Pet

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in current time that is complete and utter crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pet

Heero walked through the front door and stopped as he saw Duo's backside wagging as he peered behind the couch next to the wall.

“Paper airplanes again?” Heero asked remembering the last time he saw Duo like that he'd sent junk mail in the form of a paper airplane across the room and it fell behind the couch.

“Nope, mouse,” Duo answered without turning his eyes away. “He went under the couch, and I'm looking for him.”

Heero closed the front door and took a few steps closer. “You're on the couch looking for it?”

“Yep, he seemed friendly,” Duo replied. He turned in time to see the mouse dart out from under the couch and dash across the room in front of Heero.

“Don't step on him,” Duo said quickly watching the brown mouse hurry past.

“You don't intend to catch him?” Heero asked.

“I don't think he'd be happy in a cage, even if I had one,” Duo replied. 

The curtains started to sway.

“Is he eating those curtains? They were a pain in the ass to find,” Heero grumbled.

Moments later, the mouse was looking down at them from the curtain rod.

Duo smiled brightly, “I think he says he doesn't want to eat them, just climb them.”

“You are this pleased with a mouse?” Heero asked amused.

Duo nodded. “It's kind like he's doing tricks for us.”

“That's it, our next day off, we are getting a dog,” Heero laughed.

“What?” Duo asked looking at Heero as if he were speaking some foreign language.

“When I come home to my partner and a circus mouse, it's time to get said partner a pet.”


End file.
